Eien no Yuki
by prettyinpinkgal
Summary: Eichi's POV of meeting Mitsuki and their life together. Now with Takuto's POV. Read the author's note and vote please!
1. Eichi's Tragic Love

**Prettyinpinkgal: A little ficcy in Eichi's POV. Enjoy! I don't have the episode on my computer for some episodes, so this is entirely by memory. So gomen for any mistakes!  
**

**Disclaimer: This is based on the anime, but it still was acquired from Tanemura Arina-san. I do not own it.**

**EIEN NO YUKI**

I still remember the first time I saw you.

With your brown hair in pigtails, you were sitting on the ground at the park, writing in the sand. I noticed that you looked happy, but in a way, had a sort of sadness about you. Whatever you had been creating was destroyed, as a ball bounced onto your creation. The happiness left your face, and the sadness engulfed you. I wanted to make you smile again, so I walked over to play with you.

As we were walking down the road, you depressed again. I glanced over at you and I saw your name was Kouyama Mitsuki. "I'm Sakurai Eichi," I said with a smile. You smiled too, making me happy also. Ever since, I adored your smile.

When we arrived at the orphanage, we both ran inside, full of smiles and laughter. We were inseparable. No one in the orphanage could see you without me or me without you. And I was glad.

You started smiling more, and acting truly happy. I loved-and still love-your pure heart and your enthusiasm over small things. And your love of singing--I loved your beautiful voice and how you let your feelings out when you sang. I was so certain nothing would change.

But things did.

On a winter's night, right before the Christmas party, we stood outside. I wanted us to be together forever. But a few days ago, I realized one day we might have to part. I also discovered my feelings for you. I loved you. More than the love an older brother has for his younger sister; no, it was true love. I hugged you tightly, telling you this. But you seemed so scared. When we went back inside, I glanced at you right before Sensei took a picture of all the kids. But you turned red and looked away. I thought my heart had stopped.

As the snow fell, I wanted it to bury my feelings for you. Any love I felt I believed would disappear over time. But instead, they grew stronger.

Then, I found out I had to leave. I never got a chance to talk to you until that day when I was about to leave for America. Everyone else was cheering me on...everyone but you. You stood in the corner, sobbing inconsolably. I made a promise to you: You would become a singer, and I'd be an astronomer. Mitsuki, I was so sure we were going to meet again. And I was so sure you'd become a singer.

A year later, I was driving with my parents to go get something to eat. I decided I would gather my courage and call you at the orphanage when we arrived at the restaurant. Before I knew it, I saw a huge car heading for us. The next thing I saw was a cloudless sky. And I was soaring right up towards it.

I've seen you grow up, Mitsuki. I'm so happy you didn't forget me, and even loved me back. But I wanted so much to be able to tell you I was gone--that you were trying for nothing. That you wouldn't see me until you died. I was glad when I saw you become a singer--and it was for me.

Even here in heaven, the snow sometimes falls. It drifts down lightly, silently, as if it had all the time in the world. I remember when I wanted to get rid of my feelings for you. But now, I don't want that. I love you with all my soul, Kouyama Mitsuki. Even the falling snow cannot hide my feelings for you. It may bury my body, but the feelings are something that will never die. Even under...

_**Eien no Yuki**_

_Eternal Snow_

**Prettyinpinkgal: Um, it didn't really turn out the way I imagined. -.-" Sorry. I sort of enjoy how the ending is, though...but that's my opinion. I want****to here what YOU guys think! So press that _little_ button down there, and type a review, okay? Please? Thanks:)**


	2. Takuto's Hidden Love

**Prettyinpinkgal: I decided to do another chapter! Although, this is more of an alternate first chapter...it's in Takuto's POV of meeting Mitsuki. Hope you like it and enjoy it! Please review!**

**Thanks to: **

**I'm not who you think I am: Thanks! Your comment got me thinking about another chapter, so here it is! BTW, is your screenname based on the book "I'm Not Who You Think I Am?" Cuz I love that book :)**

**The Cherry Blossom Artist: Thank you so much! Does it really? I'm so happy XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Full Moon wo Sagashite." It belongs to Tanemura Arina-san.**

**EIEN NO YUKI**

**TAKUTO'S HIDDEN LOVE  
**

It's funny. I never imagined that I'd fall for a girl whose soul I was supposed to snatch away.

At the time I met you, I never thought about having a girl in my life. Of course, there was Meroko, my partner who constantly claimed she was in love with me, but I never paid her much attention in that respect. She was just..._Meroko_. Not someone I liked in that way. She was a good partner, and I suppose you could call us friends, but nothing more.

The day our boss sent us to observe you, I was far ahead of Meroko. She was a full Shinigami, but I was faster than her. "Takuto, wait up!" she said.

I ignored her. I opened the portal to your room, and hopped through. I saw you move backwards into the wall. _She's strange,_ I thought.

"So, this is Kouyama Mitsuki, age twelve," I said to no one in particular. You blinked. It was almost like you could see me.

I heard the _**vwooom**_ of a Shinigami entering into the room, and saw Meroko. "Takuto!" she cried. "You are always leaving me behind!"

Suddenly, I heard a voice say, "Wow! This one has bunny ears!" We both turned. You were gaping at us.

"KYAAAA!" we both yelled. "Why's this kid able to see us?" I cried. "How should I know!" Meroko yelled back. You giggled, and we remembered you were in the room.

"Okay, we gotta do it," I said.

"Right," Meroko agreed.

_"WE ARE SHINIGAMI!_

_WE MAKE EVEN CRYING KIDS SHUT UP!_

_TAKUTO! _

_MEROKO!_

_NEGI-RAMEN!" _

You laughed harder than ever. "Oh geez," Meroko and I said at the same time. You were the happiest dying kid I ever saw.

Meroko accidentally mentioned about your death a year from then. You grew silent, but at the same time, you seemed strangely calm. Meroko and I started talking, but when we remembered you, you were gone.

We rushed outside, only to find you calling for a taxi. Meroko banged into me and sent us both on the ground. After much searching, we eventually found you trying to get into a building. You explained how you only wanted to try out for a singing competition, but your throat acted up. I felt a pang of pity for you, so I transformed you into a sixteen-year-old. You seemed so happy, and for some reason, your smile made me smile.

You were determined to win the competition, and you did. You started on the long journey of fulfilling your promise with Eichi, pulling Meroko and I along with you. Back then, I hated even the name _Eichi_. I didn't understand it then, but it was a constant reminder that I would never have you.

After a while, I realized that I loved you. Your eyes. Your smile. Your laugh. Your tears. It was all I could do to keep from yelling, "Forget about that stupid guy Eichi! I'm here! I'm right in front of you! I love you!" For a long time, you never even knew I loved you.

Then we went to America. Your face practically glowed with joy as we arrived. But, sometimes, I saw your sorrow. I wanted so much to hug you and tell you that it was okay. Later, we found out the horrible truth about Eichi, something even worse than him finding a girlfriend in America.

He was dead. He'd been dead for a year.

You broke down. You didn't have that light in your eyes. You didn't smile. You didn't even cry. It was almost like you were dead to the world. Many, many times I thought about taking your soul right then and there, that way you could see your Eichi-kun. But I never did.

Because of Izumi's trick, you nearly died. I thought I'd never see you again. That's when I decided to remember my past. I didn't care if I turned into a ghost! As long as you could smile again. And you did. You even sang. That's when I thought of something.

You were trudging through the snow, snow that never stopped falling. But you kept going, even though it was getting harder and harder to walk. Suddenly, the snow began to stop, and you were able to run. Because you're strong like that, Mitsuki.

You found out how I felt about you, and you felt the same for me. I swear, Mitsuki, that was the happiest day in my entire existance. But then I disappeared. Meroko did too. She became an angel, and I became a human without any recollection of my Shinigami days.

It was springtime. I was walking along with my guitar. Suddenly...

"TAKUTO!" Your voice made me turn. And I looked at your earnest face.

I remembered. I remembered everything. The happiness, the joy, the sorrow, the summer, the winter, the cherry blossoms...all those things we shared together, including the...

_**Eien no Yuki**_

_Eternal Snow_

**Prettyinpinkgal: Probably last chap in the "Eien" ficcy. Who knows, maybe I'll do some other characters. (shrugs) I didn't like how this turned out too much either...u.u" I'm sorry Takuto's pretty OOC, too! Well,lemme know your thoughts by reviewing! Thanks!  
**


	3. Author's Note

**EIEN NO YUKI**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Prettyinpinkgal: Thanks to all you guys, I've come to...suck your blood! Sorry, I'm in a happy-random mood right now; not a good combo for me lol! Seriously though, I've come to bring you a poll. I'm thinking about having chapters with Meroko, Izumi, Ooshige, etc. Of course, I'm having Mitsuki in there too. But I'll only do this if you guys want me to! If not (I don't really care which way; I just don't want it to lose it's bittersweetness), I'll immediately make the next chapter a Mitsuki POV chap. Okay? Okay! So, poll:**

** Poll: Should Prettyinpinkgal aka Alyssa aka Skeeter de Fuzzy Scooter Make Other Chapters Not Involving Mitsuki?**

_**1) Yes, duh!**_

**_2) No, I don't want it to get too boring and unmoving_  
**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE VOTE! Arigato gozaimashta!**


End file.
